Birthday Crown
by Kernel-Pult
Summary: How do you feel when someone broke something special of yours on your birthday? Same thing goes to Bel. Fran broke Bel's crown  tiara  on his birthday, what will happen next? Bfem!26, it can be B26 depends on the reader. I suck at summary


22nd of December! Happy Birthday Bel :p

Hope this fic will make your day, readers. Bfem26. It can be B26 just turn the 'she' into 'he'. Thanks.

enjoy ! ^^

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Damn you frog! This was your fault"

"How was that my fault? You put it there!"

"I do what I want, and now I want it back in the whole piece or I'll skewer you"

"But it's already broken" The teen pointed at the broken crown

"I don't care. I want it back no matter what" the 'prince' leaned down and grabbed the pieces into his hand,

.

The situation was complicated. Belphegor's crown supposed to be in his closet but yesterday was a tough day. He had a quite difficult late mission from the long-haired commander, Squalo, which to kill more than 100 people in a night. So when he got home, he just threw his crown and jacket carelessly and went to sleep.

Then this morning, Lussuria told Fran to fetch for him because it was pretty awkward that the 'prince' hasn't came out early on his birthday, but when she arrived into his room, she didn't watched her steps

and there it goes..

.

"It was an accident, senpai. Really"

"The accident wouldn't happened if you weren't here, dumb frog!"

"I'm here because that gay lord told me to!"

"Oh so now you're a good kid, huh?"

"He forced me"

The blond and the green-haired teen both staring at the crown which was already broke into pieces

.

"Get out."

"I will"

"Don't you ever come back again. I don't want to hear your annoying voices and you! I don't want to see you anymore now leave me alone! I hate you frog!"

"Okay" and she got out the room like nothing happened

But deep inside her heart, it hurts

.

Fran loves him and today on Bel's birthday, she planned to confess her feelings to him but after she heard the 'I hate you' words, she doesn't think that 'I love you' words will ever come from his mouth.

"Damn, I've just made the situation worse" she said as she entered her room.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Today is the prince's birthday!" the blond said it out loud, make sure every single creatures heard him.

"Happy birthday, Bel-chan!" said the 'mother' of Varia as he walked toward the 'prince' and gave a huge present, tied with a red-maroon ribbon on it.

"Ushishishi," he laughed happily

"VROOI! Happy birthday. Here's for you, brat, and lots from Vongola brats in the kitchen"

"Presents!" Bel ran to the kitchen immediately and the two other men followed him from behind.

.

He quickly opened his presents with his knives as he arrived there and threw all the wraps carelessly on the floor.

"Bel-chan, why aren't you wearing your tiara?" the blond stopped from his activity

"It's crown, peasant. That toad broke it"

"Oh my.." Lussuria gasp in surprised

"Stop talking about the toad, the prince hates that toad" Bel grabbed his presents and moved them to his room.

.

.

* * *

><p>"I still hate that toad" he said while putting the presents on his 'royal' bed<p>

Belphegor hates Fran but somehow everything doesn't seem to be right without her. It was very quiet and Bel hates quietness. On the other side, he loves when Fran's around even when she's damn annoying, because it makes him feel not alone and free to do anything he wants.

.

The guy gazed around his room and then on his presents.

"The prince has to forget about the frog" he continued opened and browsed his presents

"After all, the prince won't get bored, ushishishi.."

.

* * *

><p>"This is boring"<p>

He has been playing with his presents like video games, MP3s, headphones, laptops, and even the lamest, Teddy Bears, and other things for 5 hours.

.

"I can't stand it! I want my present from her!" suddenly his boredom turned into anger, so he left his room and went to his partner's.

He harshly opened the door and found that his partner was sleeping on her bed, half-covered with a white blanket

.

"Get up, toad" said the man coldly, but came no reply.

Belphegor walked towards her angrily

.

"I said-"

"There" she pointed at a small box right next to her closet

"What kind of present is that? It's so small"

"Take it or leave it" said Fran briefly. Bel grabbed and shakes the box carelessly

"Don't do that. You'll break it, senpai. Just grabbed it and leave" Fran said without looking at her partner

.

That was odd, Bel thought in his mind. There's must be something wrong with his partner; she didn't talk much as she usually does. The blond opened the box as he left the room and looked at his present in surprised.

.

.

His crown in the perfect form, like it wasn't ever damaged before

Bel didn't expect this would be his present, he was only joking but it seemed the frog didn't take that as a joke. The prince can always buy another one, but he was still wondering how did she fix this thing?

Then he noticed something besides the crown, it was a note.

.

'_Happy Birthday, Bel-senpai. Hope you like the present._

_P.S. Not an Illusion'_

_._

"Frog," the blond entered his partner's room once again but couldn't find her this time

"Froggy, where are you?" then he heard sneezes behind the bathroom door and quickly opened it

"What do you want?" she asked,

"What happened?" the taller one asked back,

"Nothing" she sat on the floor and hugged herself tightly,

Bel bent down and put his hand on Fran's forehead, "You're heating up, frog"

"I'm fine. Go away" The teen slapped his hand away,

"No you're not. You got fever" quickly he carried her bridal style and layed her on her bed,

"Hold on, froggy" he tried to stay calm but apparently he couldn't after seeing his partner layed there hopelessly.

.

"The prince needs to do something!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Bel-senpai?"

"Shut up"

"Okay" still laying on her bed, Fran looked around her room which had no difference at all and then to her senior.

.

"Hey you wear the tiara"

"It's crown, damn it"

"Whatever" she closed her eyes peacefully. Bel wore the present Fran gave him. Her crush wore the present she gave him. She couldn't say how much she glad about it,

.

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"You had fever, frog"

"And..?"

"You were dying"

"No I weren't"

"I won't be here if you weren't dying,"

"Oh"

.

**SPLAT**

.

Belphegor put a wet cloth right on Fran's forehead without squeezing it first

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"I would if I could"

"You don't know how to cure fever, do you?"

"I do, I'm a prince after all" The teen only sighed and sat up.

.

"Squeeze it first, stupid fake prince" said her as took the cloth from Bel's hand and squeezed it above a basket that he already took.

"I know," the guy took the cloth from his partner's hand and did the same thing as she does.

"Told ya, the prince can do it" he put the cloth on her forehead

"Whatever. Again." Fran grabbed the cloth and gave it back to him. She got up and walked, intending to exited the room

.

"Where are you going?"

"Outside"

"It's raining"

"I know" she stopped

"You'll get worse"

"Yes, and if I'm dying, you will be there for me. Like now" Bel shocked at her answer,

I shouldn't say that, she thought in her mind. "Damn.." she mumbled

.

"Ushishishi.. Why are you thinking that way?" Fran could heard foot-steps approached her

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I love you." She turned around and looked at him

.

.

"You probably don't feel the same, but-"

"Nonsense, frog. I love you too" he hugged her tightly,

.

.

.

"Twisted senpai.."

"Hm?"

"You told me that you hate me few hours ago, now you're telling me that you love me"

"I know" He smiled and shut her with a kiss, a sweet tender kiss.

.

"I was upset, okay? I love you, frog"

"Love you too. Happy birthday, senpai"

.

And that was the best gift that the prince ever had,

.

.

.

* * *

><p>End! How was it? Sorry for miss-spelling grammar and else. Thanks to Scaltra Serpente for your help, Review please? :3<p> 


End file.
